The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Users often have difficulty adapting to new and/or technically complex computer applications. Typically, unfamiliar elements such as vocabulary, controls, and other complex elements cause difficulties when users first interact with the applications. For example, when new vocabulary is used throughout menus, screens, and other aspects of an application a user will often not initially know a meaning of the new vocabulary. Similarly, new controls/features can cause a user to become confused. Consequently, the user relies on manuals, Internet searches, and other secondary means of information that are not part of the application to determine definitions and/or instructions. This hunt for help causes time inefficiencies and does not add to a collective knowledge base for all users that experience similar difficulties.